


Подарок

by Musteline



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Необычное летнее утро Юкио Касамацу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

− Какого…?! – спросонья начал Касамацу, когда его грубо пихнули в плечо, и тут же куда-то полетел.

Приземлился он быстро, но крайне болезненно: стукнулся локтем, коленом и левым бедром, неловко подвернув ногу. Опомниться ему не дали, сверху опустилось что-то большое и серое, а потом кто-то врезал по затылку и все потемнело.

В себя он приходил медленно. Было жарко и душно, голова кружилась, он все время словно куда-то проваливался, и только через пару минут Касамацу понял, что его везут на машине. Ну, сволочь!..

− Кисе, придурок, мне до смерти надоели твои выходки!

В ответ рядом заржали, да так неприятно, что до Касамацу сразу дошло, Кисе тут и не пахнет. Неужели его по-настоящему похитили? Но зачем?

Судя по всему, он находился на заднем сидении, зажатый между двумя здоровенными мужиками. У того, что сидел слева, на джинсах были очень острые заклепки, царапавшие бедро. Касамацу попытался отодвинуться, но не тут-то было, втроем они и так здесь еле умещались. Однако же его копошение возымело определенный эффект.

− Эй, Хара, смотри, как он к тебе жмется! − загоготали слева. 

− Потерпи, малыш, скоро все будет, − усмехнулся второй, от которого сильно пахло клубникой, и шлепнул его по голой коленке. От неожиданности Касамацу взвился, обдирая многострадальное бедро, и выругался от боли и бессильной злости, вызвав новый взрыв хохота.

− Заткнитесь оба, подъезжаем, − сказал тот, что был за рулем, и Касамацу навострил уши. Пока он сидел в машине с завязанными глазами, шансов против троих не было никаких, но сейчас они куда-то выйдут, так? И если он громко закричит, то может привлечь чье-то внимание, и его спасут.

Когда дверь открылась и один из похитителей потянул его наружу, Касамацу вдохнул поглубже, приготовившись орать… и поперхнулся воздухом, когда его ткнули локтем в солнечное сплетение, а потом в пару витков ловко заклеили скотчем рот, больно прихватив волосы. 

− Лучше не дергайся, себе дороже, − сказал Клубничный. 

Через несколько шагов за спиной раздалось девичье ойканье.

− Все в порядке, друг немного перебрал, ведем его отсыпаться, − кажется, это был водитель. 

Касамацу замотал головой. Что за бред?! С каких это пор подвыпивших друзей раздевают до трусов, скручивают веревкой руки и ноги, завязывают глаза и заклеивают рот? Да она в жизни не купится…

− Но…

− Мы помогаем товарищу, милая. Может, тебе тоже нужна помощь?

− Н-нет, не надо… − пролепетала девушка, и Касамацу перестал брыкаться. В конце концов, спасти его она не сможет, только наживет проблем. Хоть бы ей хватило ума посмотреть, куда его поведут, и вызвать полицию.

− И не надо никому звонить… − с явственной угрозой сказал водитель. – Мы не хотим, чтоб у нашего друга были проблемы. Ты все поняла?

− Да…

− Вот и ладненько. Удачного дня, − услышал Касамацу, когда его затягивали в дверной проем. Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, в ходе которого он умудрился пнуть в лодыжку типа с заклепками, противников было слишком много − его протащили по коридору, завели в какую-то комнату и швырнули на кровать. Пока ошеломленный Касамацу приходил в себя, с глаз стащили повязку. Проморгавшись, он увидел команду Кирисаки Даичи в полном составе, не хватало только капитана. Клубничный оказался Харой, с заклепками – Ямазаки, а за рулем, скорее всего, был тот, что с глазами снулой рыбины, никак не удавалось вспомнить его фамилию. За столом сидел Сето, подперев голову рукой. 

Он похолодел. Накамура как-то начал рассказывать, что его похищали Кирисаки, краснея и запинаясь на каждом втором слове, но Касамацу тогда не поверил, еще и наорал, что не интересуется его сексуальными фантазиями. А если это была правда?

Дверь распахнулась и влетел Ханамия, держа в руке что-то красное.

− О, уже привезли? Отлично. – Он подошел вплотную к Касамацу и улыбнулся: − Пойдет.

Не удерживай его Фурухаши, – он наконец-то вспомнил, как того звали, − Касамацу зарядил бы этому ублюдку коленом в пах, а так получилось только рвануться и неловко завалиться обратно на кровать, мыча от ярости.

− Спокойнее, малявка, − сказал Сето. – Эй, а гетры вы взяли?

− Конечно, − Хара перебросил ему черный ком. – Давай наряжай, а то дрыхнешь все время.

− Да, подготовь его, а я пока установлю камеру, − Ханамия положил на стол то красное, что принес с собой, и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь.

Касамацу вздрогнул. Что он собрался снимать? Вряд ли чистосердечное признание в похищении. И что значит "подготовь"? А если… Нет, быть того не может, насчет оргий, которые эти психи устраивали все командой, ходили слухи, но серьезно в них никто не верил. Хотя Накамура и говорил что-то такое, по его поведению не похоже было, что он подвергался сексуальному насилию. Тем более, судя по обстановке, это была одна из комнат общежития. Ханамия был тем еще изворотливым мудаком, но даже он не смог бы организовать подпольную порностудию под носом у коменданта. Эта мысль немного успокоила, но ровно до того момента, как Фурухаши сказал:

− Кинь-ка мне ленту, раз такое дело, хочу попрактиковаться в шибари.

Касамацу забился в своих путах и замычал сквозь скотч, краем глаза видя, что Сето заходит сбоку. Тем временем Хара крепко схватил его за ноги, приговаривая: 

− Не бойся, малыш, большие дяди не сделают тебе больно…

− Разве что чуть-чуть, − вставил Ямазаки и снова заржал.

Касамацу стало страшно. Их было четверо против него одного, а с минуты на минуту должен был подойти пятый. И они смогут делать с ним все что угодно… Ну уж нет! Какими бы призрачными ни были шансы на победу, Касамацу не собирался сдаваться. Эти ублюдки не получат его задницу за просто так!

Он обмяк, притворившись, что смирился со своей судьбой, а когда Хара чуть ослабил хватку, дал ему пяткой по носу снизу вверх и рванулся изо всех сил. Эффект внезапности сделал свое дело, и если бы у него не были связаны ноги, позволяя делать только маленькие шажки, ему бы удалось выскочить в коридор. Спасительная дверь была так близко! Он замешкался лишь на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы кто-то из ублюдков навалился ему на плечи и поволок обратно.

Касамацу дрался, как лев, и рычал примерно так же, но силы были неравны. Его неуклонно растягивали по кровати, фиксируя руки и ноги, Фурухаши забрался сверху, нагло усевшись на бедра, и деловито обматывал его широкой красной лентой. Резко дернувшись, Касамацу сумел-таки высвободить одну ногу и сразу же пнул Ямазаки, куда достал. Ступня взорвалась болью, Ямазаки схватился за лицо, а Касамацу крутнулся, сбрасывая Фурухаши на пол и снова кидаясь к двери. Он смог вывести из строя двух противников, но оставшиеся не дремали: Сето подсек его под колени, а пока Касамацу пытался подняться, налетел Фурухаши. Касамацу извивался в их руках, понимая, что если сейчас не вырвется, Ямазаки с Харой жестоко отомстят ему за разбитые носы. Кирисаки ухитрялись мстить даже просто так, страшно было представить, что они сделают, имея повод.

Правая нога болела, но он не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись на приоткрытой двери. Послышался треск ткани, поцарапанное бедро обожгло, зато он продвигался вперед. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, давай же… 

− С-сука, − прошипели сзади, и ему тут же заломили руку за спину, утыкая носом в пол. Как же так?! Черт! Ему же почти удалось, спасение было так близко! Он закрыл глаза, признавая свое поражение, а через пару секунд раздалось удивленное:

− Что тут происходит?!

И Касамацу чуть не разрыдался от счастья. Имаеши! Плевать, что они не ладят, плевать на все эти раздражающие улыбочки и подколки, на все плевать, ведь не может же он быть с ними заодно? Не может! Имаеши не стал бы!..

Он поднял голову и в первую секунду решил, что ошибся: стоящий в дверях человек был мало похож на ехидного, но неизменно спокойного капитана Тоо.

− Я спрашиваю, что тут происходит? – ледяным тоном повторил Имаеши, и за спиной Касамацу кто-то судорожно сглотнул. – Сето? 

Касамацу вдруг осознал, как это выглядит со стороны, и покраснел от стыда: он стоял голый на четвереньках, обмотанный шелковой лентой, а с трех сторон навалились киридайцы. 

− Отпустили, живо! – скомандовал Имаеши, дернув уголком рта, и прошел внутрь. 

Кто-то набросил на него покрывало, по ноге прошлось что-то холодное, и веревки на коленях ослабли. Касамацу завернулся в грубую ткань и с трудом встал.

− Спрошу в третий и в последний раз: что вы, балбесы, здесь устроили? 

− М-м… это твой подарок, ты же его хотел? − жизнерадостно раздалось от двери. – С днем рождения, Имаеши, − и Ханамия мелодично пропел первую строчку известной песенки: − С днем рожденья тебя…

Тот в ответ зыркнул так, что Касамацу едва не попятился, но Ханамия продолжал безмятежно стоять, опираясь о дверной косяк. В руке у него была камера, оставалось надеяться, что включить ее он не успел.

− Все вон, − коротко сказал он, и киридайцы, даже подвывающий от боли Ямазаки, вымелись из комнаты в мгновение ока. Касамацу в очередной раз поразился власти, которой Ханамия обладал над своей командой. – Извини, мы так хотели тебе угодить, что немного перестарались. Поздравляю, Имаеши. 

И Ханамия тоже ушел.

Касамацу распутал руки, неловко потирая саднящие запястья, на правом кожа у косточки была содрана, но поверхностно, крови не было, выступило только чуть-чуть сукровицы. Потом он осторожно снял скотч – к ленте прилипло несколько волосков, а вокруг рта стало печь. 

Что это вообще было?! Судя по слаженным действиям киридайцев, такое времяпрепровождение было им не в новинку. А идейным вдохновителем, конечно же, выступал Ханамия. Подарок хотел сделать, мудак.

− Я его убью, − сказал Касамацу, тяжело прислонившись к стене. Утро выдалось слишком насыщенным.

− У меня есть на примете место, где можно спрятать труп, − улыбнулся Имаеши. 

Касамацу усмехнулся и похромал к кровати. 

− И часто они так?

− Случается. Ханамия… сложный человек.

− Мудак он, − буркнул Касамацу. – Ч-черт! Кажется, я палец вывихнул. Или сломал. А то и два. Блин!

Правая ступня распухала на глазах. 

− Я сейчас, − сказал Имаеши.

Вернулся он через пару минут с переносным мини-холодильником для пикников, нагреб оттуда горсть льда и подхватил с пола остатки трусов Касамацу:

− Ты же не против, если я позаимствую их ненадолго? 

Имаеши был в темно-синем костюме и при галстуке, и от этого стало еще хуже, как будто Касамацу был сам виноват в своем непрезентабельном виде. От унижения запылали даже уши.

− Не больно? – спросил Имаеши, бережно подхватывая пострадавшую ступню.

− Нет… 

Это было так странно… Завернутый в серое покрывало Касамацу сидел на кровати, а одетый с иголочки Имаеши стоял перед ним на коленях, прикладывая ледяной компресс. В комнате наступила тишина, только кровать чуть слышно поскрипывала, когда Касамацу вздрагивал от холода.

− Извини, − сказал Имаеши. – Я не хотел, чтоб так вышло.

− Ты-то ни при чем, − было неловко, и он спросил, чтобы сменить тему, старательно обходя вопрос о так называемом подарке: − Так у тебя сегодня день рождения? 

− Девятнадцать исполняется.

− Поздравляю.

− Спасибо.

И снова повисло неудобное молчание. 

− Я могу и сам, − спохватился Касамацу. Имаеши отдал ему сверток с полурастаявшим льдом, − пальцы у него были холодные-холодные, − и сел рядом.

− Придешь на вечеринку? – спросил он.

− А там будут эти… клоуны?

− Если не захочешь, то не будут, − пожал плечами Имаеши. 

– Да ладно… − Касамацу, уверившись, что никто не собирался его насиловать, успокоился. Он вообще не умел долго злиться, ярко вспыхивал и быстро остывал. – Черт с ними, пусть приходят.

− А ты?

− И я. Если сумею влезть в кроссовки, − он пошевелил пальцами правой ноги. – Ой, или у тебя там все по-взрослому, дресс-код? – он кивнул на костюм.

− Не-а, − широко и как-то по-другому, чем обычно, улыбнулся Имаеши. – Это для семьи. А вечером буду с друзьями, по-нормальному, так что можешь хоть так приходить.

− Только у меня подарка нет… − сболтнул, не подумав, Касамацу. – То есть… Я…

Имаеши сделал вид, что не заметил его оплошности:

− Приноси гитару. Споешь мне, вот будет и подарок.

− Хорошо. 

− Ну, мне пора. Специально зашел пораньше, Ханамия обещал какой-то уникальный сюрприз, а тут ты… Точно придешь?

− Да, конечно, − Касамацу поднял взгляд, и Имаеши уже в дверях снова улыбнулся ему той, другой улыбкой:

− До встречи, Юкио, − и ушел.

Касамацу глубоко вздохнул и улегся на кровать, уставшие мышцы с облегчением откликнулись на удобную позу. С Имаеши, оказывается, можно было спокойно разговаривать. "До встречи, Юкио"… Он не был идиотом и понимал, на что так прозрачно намекнул Ханамия, и это было в какой-то степени даже приятно – нравиться кому-то просто так, не потому, что ты капитан Кайджо или дружишь с Кисе Ретой… 

Касамацу осторожно потер ступни друг о друга. Пальцы ныли, но терпимо, обошлось все-таки без перелома. Ладно, сходит он на эту вечеринку, пообщается с Имаеши вне площадки и в одетом виде, а там уже видно будет… 

Осталось только придумать, как добраться до дома в одном покрывале.


End file.
